


Angel's Travels

by Carrion_CarryOn



Series: Dungeons & Dragons - Misadventures & Plain Adventures [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Aasimar, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Monsters, Myconid, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paladins, The Underdark (Forgotten Realms), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrion_CarryOn/pseuds/Carrion_CarryOn
Summary: Valyk Shender, fallen Aasimar, oathbeaker paladin - her trials on the journey to become worthy and redeem herself. Many much monsters, misadventures, and misplaced feelings/things/villages.
Series: Dungeons & Dragons - Misadventures & Plain Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644376





	Angel's Travels

When first she awoke within the caverns, Valyk found that everything hurt. Her limbs were stiff, her head fogged and sore. It felt as though she’d been still for a long, long time. For a while, the most she could do was gasp in breaths and blink her eyes in the darkness. She first noticed the luminescent fungi when her body could finally tolerate rolling to one side. Time afterwards was mostly spent trying to regain movement and control. She drifted in and out of consciousness, unsure if she went off to sleep or forgot some pieces.

By the time she finally managed to sit up, Valyk already knew she was in a world so strange and unfamiliar. It had come to her gradually, in the rock that surrounded her on all sides, the strange scuttling and caterwauled calls, pieces of mental and physical sense that made no sense. Miraculously she’d suffered no broken bones - surprising given her undoubtedly-long fall. What exactly happened eluded her still.

Valyk stood at one point. She possessed no idea of how long she’d spent recovering thus far. Her vision swam, and she replaced her formless, unornamented helmet and visor. It hid the world from her, and she from the world. In such a strange new place, perhaps this identity was needed now more than ever. The short, black hair which normally stuck out in random places had grown slightly so their ends barely brushed her caped shoulders. The armor she possessed, once a snowy silver and now tainted black, was still upon her body. Noting that one gauntlet had been removed and cracked - likely from the fall - Valyk stooped to retrieve it, yet paused before fully restoring it. The gloves she wore had ripped somewhat. Beneath the black leather was an expanse of scarred violet skin.

This caused her mild distress. Valyk wasn’t one to leave any part of her skin to open air. Not that there was much air here to begin with. At least, that’s what it felt like. After retrieving her flail from some ways off, Valyk found she could not spot her shield. There was, however, a sizable dent where it seemed the kite had fallen. Alongside it were what Valyk could only describe as footprints.

Now that she’d seen these disturbances of the packed earth, she could more readily make out more trails. They led in circles and meandering paths. There was a particularly heavy shuffle of tracks where she had originally lain. This disturbed her to an end. It was obvious there were occupants here, in this cavern. But where were they now?

Valyk, stowing her flail and taking up a bundle of glowing mushrooms, began following one trail after another. They all led and bled hither and thither, crossing one another frequently. It was as though these strange observers had had nothing other to do than investigate. She wandered as the footsteps did, eventually coming clear of the small cavern and into a much, much larger one.

Beneath her visor, hidden from the surrounding wonders, her white, pupilless eyes widened in astonishment and awe. Before her stood great towers of mushrooms, growing upwards in forever-fashion. The entire place was alight with bioluminescent beings - mainly flora - though it remained dimmer than the sunlight above. Nevertheless, with her eyes grown adjusted to the dark and being better than some races’ eyesight by nature, Valyk easily made out the inhabitants. These fungi appeared to have more fungi for tenants. They moved about, appearing sentient.

There were different sizes and shapes, different colors and textures, all found within this single race. Valyk had heard of such creatures - myconids, they were called. These were only meant to dwell within the Underdark. Had she truly fallen so far? How was she still alive? Perhaps, she thought bitterly, it owes to parentage.

Now there came a stir within the tiny community. Valyk glanced up and looked about. She saw all of the eyes - if they could even be called eyes - were focused upon her now. Some part shrank away from these prying peers. But the bolder part, the proud part, urged her to puff her chest and walk forward with the greatest stride. Fortunately, Valyk chose a compromise. She took careful steps, hands outstretched, away from the dangerous, stained flail at her side.

“Hello,” said Valyk, not knowing if these creatures were even able to understand common.

Thankfully, a few myconids nodded towards her while another few came a bit closer. One, with a flat, orange-yellow cap and red nodules sprouting from the shoulder, approached her more readily than any other. An appendage, which looked much like an arm of sorts, raised up towards Valyk’s head. It gestured with a “digit,” indicating she lift her visor. That was what Valyk assumed at least. Her answer was a firm “No” accompanied by shaking of the head.

The myconid only wilted a bit, before pressing the still-upturned arm to Valyk’s visor. Through the eye-slits came floating through several spores. Valyk pulled back, away from the myconid, more shocked than afraid. If memory served, these creatures were relatively peaceful. So, these spores should not harm her… right?

Suddenly, Valyk heard, in her mind, a soothing voice chanting in a tongue she did not recognize. When the words turned to common, she knew somehow that this was the yellow capped individual “speaking” with her.

//Do not be afraid… We have come… seen you fall… kept your pieces… your strange pieces…//

With an outstretched appendage offered to her, which Valyk accepted with some hesitance, the myconid led her away into the great towers.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of that one. Let me know if you spot anything you think could be fixed. Constructive criticism is always welcome - comment down below!


End file.
